Beauty & Strenght
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Olivia and Elliot's thoughts of each other from their POV. Set during season 12.


**Set during season 12. This was written out of bordem. Olivia and Elliot are sat at their desks and this is a little something from both their POV, if no none understands it what Olivia and Elliot think of each other from their point of view. It's not the best but I hope you like it and a review is much appricated. **

Elliot's POV

I drop myself on my chair and bring my elbows to my desk, clasping my hands together as I let out a sigh of frustration. I look at my partner sat across from me and smile. She looks at me with her palms resting against her neck, fingers massaging the tension that laid under her skin. She was just as tired and frustrated as I was but all I had to do was take one look at her and I felt better, calmer. We both know that we are partners inside of work and best friends outside but I can't help but admire her beauty. My smile never leaves my face as I gaze back at her. She was worn out and tense from the case we solved today but that didn't change how beautiful she looked. It was her eyes that I loved the most. Those deep, trusting eyes that seen so much pain, so beautiful and yet dark and vulnerable at the same time. She had endured pain during her childhood and even now endures pain everyday, seeing victims of sexual assault to child abusers and I know I will never possess such bravery and strength as Olivia does. The hurt she had experienced all her life made her the person she is today and that's what I love about her the most. The fact that she can carry a heavy burden on her shoulders and still be as head strong as ever is truly inspiring.

My smile widens and Olivia chuckles softly, giving me a full smile that suited her well. ''What are you looking at, Elliot?''

I keep my hands held together as I gaze at her. ''I'm looking the most amazing detective and best friend I've ever had. Let's not forget the most beautiful to go with that.'' I feel my smile beam with light and I watch as Olivia looks away, a slight blush reaching her cheeks. She's still smiling so I take it she doesn't mind the compliment.

—

Olivia's POV

I feel my cheeks turn red at Elliot's comment. I knew I was the best detective in the squad and I was a devoted friend to Elliot as he was the only person I trust with my life but never have I had anyone tell me I'm beautiful. I look up at Elliot, that handsome smile never leaving his face. My own smile left never mine. ''That's very sweet of you, Elliot. It's very rare I receive compliments like that.''

I watch Elliot's eyebrows rise in astonishment. ''Really?'' I nod as a reply. I see his eyes study me in a loving nature. ''That's too bad because your an amazingly beautiful woman, Liv.'' I smile again at his kind words. ''I want you to remember that.'' That handsome smile widens and I felt my cheeks blush again. I love his heart felt words. I gaze into his ocean blue eyes which like mine have seen and felt emotional trauma. He is beautiful. I know he is my partner and best friend but he was, and the way the sunlight reflected on his baby blue eyes was breathtaking, so beautiful and so full of pain. Those blue beauties did however store horrible and unexplainable memories of emotional and physical abuse. He never went into detail. I only know that his father abused him as a child and because of that he erased his childhood. He does have anger issues, I've seen it with my own eyes but I know that Elliot will never hurt me and deep down has a good heart because he has a wife and five beautiful children who adore him, just as much as I do. It breaks me to think of Elliot as a victim of abuse but like me, he is. We have suffered abuse from both our parents.

I never thought a man who had been through such agony could be this beautiful. He has such strength and bravery of anyone I ever seen. He struggles with the cases we deal with especially when it comes to cases of child abuse but he hides it so well, and I admire him for his display of strength. Elliot has suffered a lot in his life and it amazes me how he keeps going. He carries his strength and bravery with pride and that's what I love about him but hurts me to know this gorgeous man has endured just as much pain as I have.

I watch as Elliot rests his chin on the palm of his hand and gazes at me. ''What are you looking at, Olivia?''

He repeats the same question as I earlier. I sigh quietly, my lips curve into a wider smile. ''I'm looking at one of the most amazing detectives and best partner I've ever had, who I have to admit has the most beautiful eyes I seen.'' I felt my cheeks turn red again, realising what I had just said. Elliot's eyes glowed in the sunlight. ''I think you're getting soft in your old age, Liv.''

I shot him a serious but playful expression. ''You watch it, El, or your gonna be in trouble.'' I can't help my smile from widening and Elliot winks at me.


End file.
